NSC Statistiken
100px100px100px Aktuelle Information Liebe NSC’ler, right|250px|NSC-Statistiken der nächste Schritt für die neue Statistik-Seite des NSC ist getan. Über 40 Themen (die teilweise durch Tabellen mit einer Sortierfunktion aufsteigend/absteigend versehen sind) ersetzen schon viele Punkte der alten Statistik-Seite. Auch weiterhin werden neue Punkte hinzugefügt. Zudem werden die einzelnen Themen weiter analysiert und ausformuliert. Aber alles braucht seine Zeit … :-) Anregungen und Änderungswünsche für diese Seite werden gerne entgegen genommen. Sendet hierfür bitte eine Mail an: NSC.News@googlemail.com Liebe Grüße Die Admins Die Angaben in Klammern hinter den Überschriften zeigen den Stand der Aktualisierung. 'Wer kam wann zum NSC? ... (NSC 60)' Wann sind die bisher 91 Nationen beim NSC eingestiegen? left|840px|Wer kam wann zum NSC? 60px = aktive Länder des NSC (gültig ab ca. 15.07.2017) 60px = Länder die an einem der letzten 10 NSC's teilgenommen haben Die NSC-Weltkarte ---- 'Die Gründung und die Dekaden des NSC' … (NSC 59) Die Gründung … Der NSC (NSC 1) wurde von den Ländern Genovia, Geysiristan, Hiljaisuutta, Invincibilien, Ladania, Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Lõkkäjä, Noizeland, Repubblica di Hagenberg, Syldavien und Volkisistan gestartet. 40px 40px 40px 40px Von diesen 11 Ländern sind heute noch 4 aktiv !!! Das sind 36,4 % der Gründungsmitglieder. 25px 25px 25px Während der letzten 10 NSC’s waren davon noch 7 Länder vertreten! (63,9 % !!!) ---- Die 1. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 10 kamen weitere 26 Länder dazu. 35px 35px 35px 35px 35px |35px |35px 35px 35px Von diesen 37 Ländern die sich zusammengefunden haben sind bis zum heutigen Tag noch 13 Länder aktiv. Das sind immerhin nach fast 10 Jahren noch 35,1 % !!! 35px 35px Bei den letzten 10 NSC’s waren davon noch 18 Länder dabei. Das sind 48,6 %! ---- Die 2. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 20 kamen weitere 18 Länder dazu. 35px 35px 35px Von diesen Ländern sind bis heute nur noch 3 aktiv. Das sind in dieser Dekade damit nur 16,7 % an NSC-Nationen die heute noch dabei sind. 22px Bei den letzten 10 NSC’s waren davon noch 4 Länder dabei. Das sind 22,2 %! ---- Die 3. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 30 kamen weitere 12 Länder dazu. Dies lag vor allem an einem Aufnahmestopp während der NSC’s 27 – 29. 35px 35px 35px 35px 4 Länder sind bis heute aktiv beim NSC. Das sind 33,3 % der möglichen Nationen. Bei den letzten 10 NSC’s waren davon auch nur 4 Länder dabei. ---- Die 4. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 40 konnten wir 13 weitere Länder begrüßen! 35px 35px 35px 3 Länd sind bis heute aktiv beim NSC. Das sind nur 23,1 %. 25px 22px 22px Mit den weiteren 3 Nationen aus dieser Dekade die bei den letzten 10 NSC’s dabei waren, wäre die Quote bei 46,2 %. ---- Die 5. Dekade … Bis zum NSC 50 konnten wir 8 weitere Länder begrüßen! 35px 35px 35px 35px 4 von diesen 8 Nationen sind bis heute aktiv und erfolgreich! Das sind 50,0 % der in dieser Zeit angemeldeten Länder. Gut! ---- Die 6. & aktuelle Dekade … 35px 35px 35px Beim NSC 52 begrüßten wir als ersten Neuzugang der 6. Dekade und 89. NSC-Nation Nocturnesia und beim NSC 54 dann Müphoria als 90. Nation. Beim NSC 60 begrüßen nun noch ganz herzlich Loukánisos – die 91. NSC-Nation! Herzlich Willkommen !!! ---- Fazit Von den bis heute 91 gelisteten Nationen, sind 30 noch aktiv dabei. Das sind aktuell 33,0 %. Bei den letzten 10 NSC’s waren noch 39 Nationen bei NSC’s angemeldet. Das entspricht einer Quote von 42,9 %. ---- 'Die Teilnehmerzahlen der NSC’s ... (NSC 61)' Die Grafik … left|840px|Teilnehmerzahl NSC Im Durchschitt waren 33,6 Länder bei den NSC‘s dabei. ' ---- 'Die fleißigsten NSC-Länder ... (NSC 61) Und hier ist die Top 20 der fleißigsten Teilnehmer: ---- 'New, Come & Go ... (NSC 61)' ---- 'Die wenigsten Teilnehmer' … (NSC 61) 40px Beim NSC 1 in Los Helenas, Noizeland waren 11 Teilnehmer am Start. Platz 2 in dieser Kategorie belegen 30px 30px Syldavien & Noxilien. Beim NSC 2 in Klow und NSC 56 in Szilviana waren 18 Teilnehmer vertreten. ---- 'Die meisten Teilnehmer'… (NSC 61) 40px Beim NSC 33 in Freudiana, Udopia traten 51 Teilnehmer an. Allerdings sind durch die Einführung der Semifinalrunden ab dem NSC 11 im Finale regulär nur 25 (bis 29) Teilnehmer. Auch stimmten im Finale nicht alle ausgeschiedenen Teilnehmer ab. Platz 2 in dieser Kategorie belegt 30px Genovia. Beim NSC 28 in Kiara waren 49 Teilnehmer vertreten. ---- 'Die meisten Teilnahmen'… (NSC 61) 40px 40px 2 der 11 Gründungsmitglieder haben bisher an allen NSC*s teilgenommen, so dass Genovia und Syldavien derzeit je 61 Teilnahmen auf ihrem Konto verbuchen können. Wie man hört, wollen beide Länder auch tapfer durchhalten und möglichst (irgendwann … in hoffentlich ferner Zukunft) beim letzten NSC „##“ das Licht mit ausmachen. Somit dürften die engsten Verfolgerländer in dieser Kategorie keine Chancen auf den Spitzenplatz haben. Das sind: 30px 30px Alankomatia & Udopia mit jeweils 60 Teilnahmen beim NSC. 22px St. Fyrom verabschiedet sich mit dem Aussetzen beim NSC 53 aus dem Rennen und kommt nun "nur noch" auf 59 Teilnahmen. ---- 'Die wenigsten Teilnahmen'… (NSC 61) 40px 40px Marisonien (NSC 41) und Unikalna Ukraina (NSC 47) haben nur an einem NSC teilgenommen. 22px Die Republik der Sieben Inseln war zum NSC 14 angemeldet, wurde aber im Semifinale disqualifiziert. ---- 'Die längste Pause zwischen zwei Teilnahmen'… (NSC 61) 40px Beim NSC 44 kehrte Lõkkäjä nach einer Pause von 30 NSC’s endlich wieder zurück. 30px Beim NSC 50 konnten wir dann auch St. Marcel & die Martinesen nach einer Pause von 28 NSC*s wieder begrüßen Beide Länder schwächeln aber gerade wieder ... :-) ---- 'Semifinale'… (NSC 61) 40px Beim NSC 11 in Invincibilien fanden zum ersten Mal zwei Semifinale statt. Alle Teilnehmer mit Ausnahme von Gastgeber Invincibilien mussten zuerst am Semifinale teilnehmen, um den Einzug ins Finale zu schaffen. 40px Beim NSC 45 in Turvan fanden nach 33 NSC’s zum ersten Mal keine Semifinale mehr statt und alle 31 Teilnehmer waren direkt für das Finale qualifiziert. Allerdings mussten dann zwei Nationen disqualifiziert werden, da nur 29 Wertungen abgegeben wurde. 40px Beim NSC 48 in Alankomatia wurden dann wieder Semifinale durchgeführt. 35 NSC-Nationen hatten sich angemeldet. Mit 12 rückkehrenden Ländern stellt Alankomatia damit einen neuen Rekord auf. Bisher lag die höchste Zahl an Nationen die den Weg zurück zum Contest gefunden bei 7. Das war beim NSC 33 in Udopia, beim NSC 43 in Gladybachien und beim NSC 50 in Aquarius der Fall. ---- 'Die Jubiläumslieder des NSC … (NSC 60)' Einschließlich des aktuellen NSC 60 sind bisher 2013 Lieder zum NSC eingereicht worden. Hier sind die NSC-Jubiläumslieder … 22px Der 100. Beitrag war Hiljaisuuttas Lied zum NSC 6 (Antonija Šola: Zovem da ti čujem glas) 22px Der 200. Beitrag war Geysiristans Lied zum NSC 9 (MGMT: Time to Pretend) 22px Der 300. Beitrag war Flavoniens Lied zum NSC 12 (Musyl & Joseppa: Ein Freund ging nach Amerika) 22px Der 400. Beitrag war Krischisistans Lied zum NSC 14 (Knut & die herbe Frau: Blutiger Sonntag) 30px Der 500. Beitrag war Nihamavasahs Lied zum NSC 17 (Katzenjammer: Tea With Cinnamon) 22px Der 600. Beitrag war Alankomatias Lied zum NSC 19 (Ani Lorak: A dalše) 22px Der 700. Beitrag war Tristan da Tunthas Lied zum NSC 22 (Dolly Parton: Here You Come Again) 22px Der 800. Beitrag war Terpsichoras Lied zum NSC 24 (John Cameron Mitchell: The Origin of Love) 22px Der 900. Beitrag war Iliania & Lunas Lied zum NSC 27 (Tamta: Zise to apistefto) 40px Der 1000. Beitrag war Hiljaisuuttas Lied zum NSC 29 (Bryan Rice feat. Julie: Curtain Call) 22px Der 1100. Beitrag war Spinnemannistans Lied zum NSC 31 (David Minasyan: Kez chem uzum) 22px Der 1200. Beitrag war Geysiristans Lied zum NSC 34 (Regina Spektor: Don't Leave Me (Ne Me Quitte Pas) 22px Der 1300. Beitrag war Geysiristans Lied zum NSC 36 (KYO: Le Chemin) 22px Der 1400. Beitrag war St. Fyroms Lied zum NSC 39 (Deine Freunde: Einfach Klein Sein) 30px Der 1500. Beitrag war Udopias Lied zum NSC 41 (Katy B: Crying For No Reason) 22px Der 1600. Beitrag war Grypswoolds Lied zum NSC 44 (Cindy Lauper: I Drove All Night) 22px Der 1700. Beitrag war Turvans Lied zum NSC 48 (Sidoine: On ne vit qu'une fois) 22px Der 1800. Beitrag war Noxiliens Lied zum NSC 51 (Florent Mothe & Zaho: Mon combat) 22px Der 1900. Beitrag war Spinnemannistans Lied zum NSC 56 (Korab Shaqiri: Flet Ky Qytet) 40px Der 2000. Beitrag ist das Lied auf Startplatz 11 beim NSC 60 (???: ???) ---- 'Top 10 ... (NSC 61)' Es wurden nur aktive Länder berücksichtigt, die mindestens drei Mal bewertet werden konnten. 01 64px 70px Nocturnesia (8,60) 02 54px 60px Udopia (8,65) 03 44px 50px Dharmatien (9,33) 04 40px Enymoonland (9,50) 05 36px Myrtanien (10,56) 06 32px Gladybachien (10,76) 07 28px Müphoria (11,75) 08 26px Hiljaisuutta (13,30) 09 24px Genovia (13,59) 10 22px Odota (13,98) ---- 'Der Platz in der ewigen Bestenliste ... (NSC 61)' Die Gesamtübersicht der durchschnittlichen Platzierung und damit Platz in der ewigen Bestenliste (nur aktive Länder): ---- 'Die meisten Siege ... (NSC 61)' 42px Die meisten Siege fuhr Gladybachien ein, ganze fünf an der Zahl. 36px 36px Direkt gefolgt von Ladania und Wuttistan, mit vier an der Zahl. 32px 32px 32px 32px 32px Danach folgen Hiljaisuutta, Noizeland, Noxilien, Sertabien & Udopia mit je drei Siegen. 28px 28px 28px 28px 28px 28px 28px Jeweils zwei Siege nennen Genovia, Invincibilien, La Laguna Azul, Punktschland, St. Fyrom, Tasmah & Turvan ihr Eigen. 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 22px 24px 22px 22px Jeweils einmal gewannen: Aggrippmatika, Alankomatia, Aquarius, Coolsoundien, Dharmatien, Enymoonland, Flavonien, Geysiristan, Krischisistan, Land der runterwärts fliegenden Raubvögel, Lissania, Myrtanien, Nihamavasah, Nocturnesia, Odota, Pacifica, Profemania, Spinnemannistan, Syldavien, Terpsichora, Tristan da Tuntha & Volkisistan ---- 'Sieger gleich beim ersten Mal ... (NSC 61)' 40px 40px 40px Noizeland und Syldavien gewannen gleich bei ihrem ersten Antritt, was aber andererseits nicht verwundert, da der NSC 1 auch der erste seiner Art war. Sieht man von der Erstveranstaltung ab, ist Lissania bislang das einzige Land, das beim NSC 16 kam, sah und siegte. ---- 'Gründungsmitglieder, die noch nicht gewonnen haben ... (NSC 61)' 40px 40px Von den 11 Nationen, die beim NSC 1 schon dabei waren, haben bereits 9 den NSC gewonnen. Die anderen beiden sind die Repubblica di Hagenberg und Lõkkäjä. ---- Sieg daheim, Glück allein ... (NSC 61) 40px 40px 40px Noizeland schaffte es, den NSC 1 daheim zu gewinnen – allerdings war es da noch nicht Sieger. Einen Doppelsieg haben bislang nur Gladybachien beim NSC 21 und Noxilien beim NSC 56 davongetragen. ---- 'Medaillenspiegel ... (NSC 61)' 30px30px30px 53 NSC-Nationen haben es bisher bei 61 NSC’s geschafft eine oder mehrere Medaille(n) zu erringen! Das sind immerhin 58,2 % der bis heute angemeldeten Länder. Als 50. Nation schaffte es Latinopolis beim NSC 50 in den Kreis der Medaillenträger !!! 30px 37 Nationen haben es bislang geschafft den NSC zu gewinnen und eine Goldmedaille ihr Eigen zu nennen. Das sind 40,7 % der angemeldeten Länder. 30px 32 Nationen besitzen eine Silbermedaille und haben schon einmal einen 2. Platz beim NSC belegt (35,2 %) 30px 40,7 % der NSC’ler sind schon mindestens 1 Mal auf dem 3. Platz gelandet und damit Gewinner einer Bronzemedaille. Das sind insgesamt 37 NSC-Länder. ---- 'Wer bekam die meisten 12er im Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 51)' Diese 20 Länder bekamen zusammen 981 mal 12 Punkte. Das sind 58,0 % aller 12 Punkte-Wertungen in den 51 NSC-Finale. ---- 'Wer bekam die meisten TOP 3er im Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 51)' Diese 20 Länder bekamen zusammen 2880 mal 12, 10 oder 8 Punkte. Das sind 56,8 % aller Top-3-Punkte-Wertungen in den 50 NSC-Finale. ---- 'LieblingsLänderLieder / LiederLänderLieblinge ... (NSC 51)' Wer bekam die meisten 12 Punkte von wem? … bei wieviel möglichen NSC’s? (Finale) left|760px Und hier die Zahlen der aktiven NSC'ler left|760px ---- 'LieblingsLänderLieder / LiederLänderLieblinge II … Top 3 Punkte ... (NSC 51)' Wer bekam die meisten Top 3 Punkte (8, 10 & 12) von wem? … Gesamt (Finale) left|760px Wer bekam die meisten Top 3 Punkte (8, 10 & 12) von wem? … in Prozent (Finale) left|760px Gelistet sind nur aktive Länder! ---- 'Wer gab wem wieviele Punkte? … (NSC 51)' Gelistet sind nur aktive Länder! Absolut … left|840px Durchschnitt … left|840px Alle Länder die bis zum NSC 43 eingestiegen sind, werden alphabetisch aufgelistet. Die „neuen“ Länder ab dem NSC 45 folgen dann als Ergänzung. Die große, grooooße Exceltabelle lässt es gerade leider nicht anders zu. :-) ---- 'Wer qualifizierte sich am häufigsten für ein Finale? - Top 20 ... (NSC 60)' Berücksichtigt: NSC 11 – NSC 44 & NSC 48 Berücksichtigt: Nur Länder die mind. 5 Mal an einem Semifinale teilgenommen haben ---- 'Deutlichster Sieg ... (NSC 59)' 40px Sertabien schaffte beim NSC 50 einen wahren Erdrutsch-Sieg und gewann mit unglaublichen 76 Punkten Vorsprung vor Latinopolis . 32px Genovia schaffte beim NSC 27 einen Sieg mit auch beachtenswerten 66 Punkten Vorsprung vor Tasmah und belegt damit Platz 2 in dieser Kategorie. ---- 'Knappster Sieg ... (NSC 59)' 40px 40px / 40px 40px Beim NSC 1 und NSC 4 gab es jeweils 2 Sieger. Beim NSC 1 hatten Noizeland und Syldavien beide 77 Punkte, beim NSC 4 hatten Ladania und Tristan da Tuntha beide 99 Punkte. ---- 'Höchster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte ... (NSC 59)' Wenn man zugrunde legt, dass ein Land bei x Teilnehmern theoretisch (x-1)*12 Punkte erreichen kann (beispielsweise bei 25 Teilnehmern 24*12=288 Punkte), ist es interessant zu sehen, welcher Sieg denn der bisher höchste war. 40px 40px Beim NSC 1 kamen Noizeland und Syldavien jeweils auf 64,2 % der erreichbaren Punkte. Dieser NSC ist jedoch ein Sonderfall, da durch die geringe Anzahl der Teilnehmer jeder mindestens 10 Punkte und der Sieger mindestens 58 Punkte bekommen musste. 40px Nimmt man den NSC 1 aus, so ist der Siegerbeitrag aus Volkisistan beim NSC 3 der erfolgreichste. Dieser Beitrag kam auf 59,3 % der erreichbaren Punkte. ---- 'Niedrigster Sieg in Prozent der erreichbaren Punkte ... (NSC 59)' 40px Ladania benötigte beim NSC 28 nur 27,7 % der erreichbaren Punkte, um zu gewinnen. 25px 22px Beim NSC 33 benötigte Noxilien nur 28,4 % der erreichbaren Punkte für den Sieg und belegt damit "Platz 2" in dieser Kategorie. Dahinter folgt Tasmah mit 29,3 % für den Sieg beim NSC 29. ---- 'Höchste bisher erreichte Punktzahl ... (NSC 59)' 40px Beim NSC 9 erreichte Krischisistan 305 Punkte. Hier muss aber berücksichtigt werden, dass beim NSC 9 eine andere Punktezählung galt, bei der den Ländern bis zu 19 Punkten (statt bisher bis zu 12 Punkten) gegeben werden konnte. Hätte die alte Punkteregelung gegolten, hätte Krischisistan 145 Punkte erreicht. 40px Rekordhalter nach der 1-12-Punktezählung ist Odota, es erreichte beim NSC 15 192 Punkte. 26px Auf Platz 2 (1-12-Punktezählung) liegt ganz knapp dahinter Genovia mit 190 Punkten beim NSC 27. ---- 'Wer hatte die beste Siegerperformance? – verschiedene Sichtweisen ... (NSC 55)' Agenda: Pkt -> erhaltene Punkte für den Sieg Sieg in % -> erhaltene Punkte in % zu möglichen Punkten (Teilnehmer -1 x 12) VS -> Vorsprung -> Vorsprung an Punkten zum 2. Platzierten VS % -> Vorsprung in % -> Punktevorsprung in % zu möglichen Punkten 12 -> Anzahl erhaltener 12 Punkte 10 -> Anzahl erhaltener 10 Punkte 8 -> Anzahl erhaltener 8 Punkte 12-1 -> Anzahl erhaltener 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,10 und 12 Punkte Pv % dL -> Anzahl erhaltener Punkte (1-12) in % der wertenden Länder AW -> Anzahl Wertungen -> Anzahl der Gesamt abgegebenen Wertungen dieses NSC mP -> mögliche Punkte -> die höchstmögliche Punktzahl (Teilnehmer -1 x 12) WP -> Wertungspunkte -> Wertungspunkte für eine Bestimmung der besten Siegerperformance bestehend aus „Sieg in %“, „Vorsprung in %“, „Punkte v…% d.L.“ (x Faktor 0,1) und einer Bewertung der Top 3-Wertung (12 = 3P, 10 = 2P, 8 = 1P) Dies ist ein 1. Versuch, den Sieg des jeweiligen Landes zu „bewerten“. Anregungen und Änderungswünsche werden gerne entgegen genommen ( NSC.News@googlemail.com ). ---- 'Wo startet man am besten … (NSC 51) ' Agenda: SP > Startplatz Gold -> Anzahl Gold, also 1. Plätze Silber -> Anzahl Silber, also 2. Plätze Bronze -> Anzahl Bronze, also 3. Plätze ATop 3 -> Anzahl Top 3 Platzierungen Gesamt Ø Pl. -> Die Ø Platzierung auf diesem Startplatz Gesamt AB -> Anzahl Belegung - wie oft dieser Startplatz belegt war ---- 'In welcher Sprache gewinnt man den NSC? ... (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Alle Sieger … >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! ---- 'In welcher Sprache wird man TOP 3 beim NSC? ... (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Die Top 12 … >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! ---- 'Welche Sprachen waren im Finale des NSC vertreten? ... (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Die Top 20 … >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! ---- 'Welche Sprachen waren beim NSC vertreten? ... (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Die Top 20 … >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! ---- 'Wie oft war welche Sprache bei den einzelnen NSC vertreten ... (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … Top 25 in % und absolut. left|840px >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! ---- 'Die Sprachvariabilität des NSC (relativ & absolut) … (NSC 51)' Bei welchem NSC gab es die meisten Sprachen zu hören? ' '''Welcher NSC war sprachlich gesehen der eintönigste? ' In absoluten Zahlen ist der NSC 25 in La Laguna Azul, wo 21 verschiedene Sprachen bei 39 Beiträgen zu hören waren, der abwechslungsreichste NSC. Setzt man alles in Relation, so holt der NSC 1 in Noizeland den Titel, denn die elf Beiträge wurden in acht verschiedenen Sprachen gesungen. Bei den Contests NSC 3 und NSC 47 in Ladania und Enymoonland wurde in nur 7 Sprachen gesungen. Dies ist die niedrigste Anzahl an verschiedenen Sprachen bei allen NSC’s. Relativ gesehen, ist dabei der NSC 47 der eintönigste, denn hier wurden die 26 Lieder in nur 7 Sprachen vorgetragen. ---- '''Die bevorzugten Sprachen der NSC‘ler … (NSC 51) Gelistet sind nur aktive Länder! left|840px left|840px >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! ---- 'Englisch gegen den Rest der Welt ... 2 Sichtweisen (NSC 51)' Englisch ist mit 47,0 % aller eingereichten Lieder die dominierende Sprache beim NSC – und dies schon seit der ersten Stunde. Beim NSC 47 waren sogar 65 % der Lieder in englischer Sprache – beim NSC 1 waren es nur 27 %.Dies lag aber eher an der geringen Anzahl an Teilnehmern. Der NSC 10 mit 29 % (also 10 von 34) stellt bisher sicherlich eine große Ausnahme da … Aber schaut mal selber … Die Grafik … 1 left|840px Die Grafik … 2 left|840px >>> Mehrsprachige Lieder wurden auch mehrfach gezählt !!! >>> Eine weitere Analyse folgt …. ---- 'Woher kamen die Interpreten der NSC-Beiträge? ... Sieger (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Die Top 14 … ---- 'Woher kamen die Interpreten der NSC-Beiträge? ... Top 3 (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Die Top 10 … ---- 'Woher kamen die Interpreten der NSC-Beiträge? ... Finale (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|840px Die Top 10 … ---- 'Woher kamen die Interpreten der NSC-Beiträge? ... Gesamt (NSC 51)' Die Grafik … left|440px left|840px Die Top 10 … ---- 'Wer wäre denn jetzt mal an der Reihe? ... (NSC 56)' DER PORTUGAL-EFFEKT !!! Immer (oder fast immer) dabei und kein Sieg in Sicht … Hier ein Versuch zu errechnen, wen es denn jetzt mal „treffen sollte“! ... Die Tabelle wird aktuell überarbeitet. Stay tuned ... ---- 'Historische Daten' Natürlich sind die bisher von FlaProVa sehr schön geführten Statistiken auch weiterhin abrufbar. Diese sollen natürlich als Vorlage für die neu gestaltete Seite dienen. Wer also in Erinnerungen schwelgen möchte, findet die historischen Daten (bis ca. NSC 35) hier: NSC_Alte_Statistiken Dies gilt auch für die Seite der Statistiken für die Ableger. Diese findet ihr hier: NSC-Ableger-Statistik